


Ведро выпечки - и никто не уйдет обиженным!

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Don't copy to another site, Food, M/M, Recipes, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, image
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Рецепт печенья и наглядная демонстрация его поедания, этакая иллюстрациявот этого фика
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Ведро выпечки - и никто не уйдет обиженным!

**  
Ингредиенты:**

  1. Мука пшеничная / Мука — 200 г
  2. Сода — 1.5 ч. л.
  3. Яйцо куриное — 1 шт
  4. Имбирь (молотый) — 2 ч. л.
  5. Корица (молотая) — 1 ч. л.
  6. Кардамон (молотый) — 1 ч. л.
  7. Гвоздика (молотая) — 1/2 ч. л.
  8. Масло сливочное — 100 г
  9. Сахар — 100 г
  10. Мед (жидкий или любой сироп) — 3 ч. л.



**Время приготовления:** 200 минут.

 **Количество порций:** ~~обожраться!~~ 20

Кардамон и гвоздику утащил ниффлер, простим ему это.

Пока он не спер яйцо, решив, что оно золотое, бухнем его в сахар:

Добавим масло, мед и специи. Тщательно перемешаем:

Вкусно, но никого из этого не слепишь! Бухнем муку:

Густо, но липнет. Положим в пакетик и поместим на ледник на 1,5-2 часа. Есть время потаскать тачку с навозом!

Это уже лучше! Можно раскатывать врагов мировой революции... То есть, наоборот.

Оглядев результат своих трудов Ньют сказал: "А давай так и запихнем!"

Но у нас, презренных магглов, свои представления о прекрасном.

Гори-гори ясно... То есть: пекись-пекись быстро.

Ну все, можно падать под елку! Что значит: "уже вынесли"?! Куда?!

Вот же она, родимая, рядом с лунтелячьим загоном!


End file.
